Promises
by AngelGirlBB7
Summary: Kyo struggles with his feelings for Tohru as she is attacked by a man who tries to rape her. Kyo admits his feelings...but how does Tohru react after her struggle with this man?
1. Default Chapter

Kyo walked home from his lesson with his Master.He was getting better and better each day.

Soon he'd be able to beat his master, or so he thought.

'I wonder what Tohru is making' Kyo thought as he came closer to the house.

'Whatever it is, it smells great!' And he ran the rest of the way home.

Kyo stumbled through the door and kicked his shoes off before running into the kitchen where the delicious smell was coming from.

'I hope Kyo likes this' Tohru thought as she took the pasta out of the oven.

"Hey!" Kyo yelled

"Eeekkk! Kyo you startled me!"She sighed a breath of relief when she realized who it was.

"Where's that damn rat and that stupid dog?" Kyo said not apologizing for scaring Tohru.

"Umm...well, Shigure had to go to a book signing" she paused "And Yuki had that student council trip..."

Kyo felt his heart beat faster

FLASHBACK

"Miss Honda, are you sure you don't need me to stay here?" a worried Yuki asked for the tenth time.

Tohru just smiled.

"Oh no that's okay. Please go and have fun! I can take care of the house. And Kyo will be here."

' That's what I'm afraid of ' Yuki thought. "Stupid Cat" he mumbled. "Well what if Shigure doesn't get back soon?" Yuki was now pacing back and forth.

Tohru sweat dropped

"Yuki, that's kind of you, but please don't worry about a thing" she put on what she thought was a serious face. "I will take care of everything!"

Yuki smiled ' How can I resist such a cute smile? '

"Well, okay" Yuki gave in "But here's the number to the Hotel that we'll be staying at, so don't hesitate to call if you need to talk, or if you're worried, or if that stupid cat does anything to upset you, and I'll be on the next flight home"

"Right" Tohru said, returning to her normal goofy grin.

END FLASHBACK

"So it's just you and me Kyo!" Tohru started panicking "That is unless you want me to call someone to come over, like Momiji, or Kagura..."

"NO!!" Kyo yelled and made Tohru jump."No, that's okay" he was calming down now.

"Okay!" Tohru said happily going back to cooking. Kyo walked out of the Kitchen and ran to his room and slammed the door shut behind him.

' Could she hear my heartbeat? ' he asked himself ' When she asked if it was okay that it would be just us, could she hear it? I should of said something! But what?'

"Whatever" 'No! That might hurt her feelings.'

"Are you kidding!" 'No that sounded to forward'

"Will you make love to me?" 'No! Well...wait! No!'

"Grrr!!" Kyo growled and punched the wall causing his knuckles to bleed, and left a hole in the wall. Why couldn't he control his anger!!

A moment later, Tohru knocked on his door, 'Oh great!' he thought 'She's going to see this and start worrying!'

"Umm...Kyo..." she said meekly " Can I come in?"

Kyo quickly hid his hand before he mumbled "Yeah"

"Umm... I heard a sound, and I thought that you might of hurt yourself."

"Hell no!" Kyo started screaming "I'm not klutzy like you! What do you take me for? A Ditz!?

Tohru felt deeply hurt, and Kyo was about to apologize, but she spoke first.

"I also wanted to tell you dinner's ready" she started walking out of the room " Oh and I'm sorry Kyo"

" Aww Hell, you don't have to apologize" he said rubbing his head.

"Kyo!" Tohru screamed, causing him to jump "You're hurt!"

'Damn' he thought 'I let my guard down! Hey where'd she go?' Tohru came back holding bandages, and alcohol to put on his cut, and before he knew it, she was pouring the alcohol over his skin where he busted his knuckles, and was carefully bandaging him up.

Kyo smiled down at her, and asked her something that had been on his mind a lot lately.

"Tohru" Kyo said

"Yes?" she said preoccupied

He took a deep breath and asked

"Why do you care so much about me?"

She looked up at the question and then smiled

"Because I love you Kyo!"


	2. 3 little words

Kyo could feel his heart stop, and he wasn't breathing. He managed to choke out...

"What...what did you say?"

"I said I love you Kyo" she looked at him "You're my family, and I care about you."

'Oh. She really doesn't love me'

"Oh! I left dinner on the stove!"

And with that, she ran out.

Tohru couldn't breath.

'I told him' she thought 'but I really didn't, I told him that I loved him like family, and that's true, but I love him more than that. Oh mom, what should I do?'

She could hear her mom saying 'Just be yourself, and you'll be fine!'

"Mom what would you do?" She said aloud

Tohru remembered that her mom told her that she loved her at least twice a day. And she always tried to be like her mother. "I'll do it!" she said, "I'll tell him..."

"Tell who what?" Kyo asked coming into the kitchen.

"Oh Kyo, I didn't see you standing there!"

"Well is dinner ready or not?"

Tohru went over to get the dishes, but Kyo grabbed her hand before she got to them.

'His grip is firm yet gentle 'Tohru thought ' Surely he can hear my heart!'

'What am I doing!?!' Kyo was yelling at himself. She isn't pulling away though, she looks so cute, her eyes are so kind...'

"Yes" Tohru interrupted his thoughts "Is there something you wanted Kyo?"

"Yes there is something I want" He pulled her close to him, and rubbed her cheek, then he whispered those three little words, Tohru's eyes got big when he said...

"I want milk"


	3. Searching for Milk

"Right!" Tohru said running around looking for the milk.

"Oh my gosh!" she said "I used all the milk for dinner!"

"Well.." Kyo started to say to say "That's okay Tohru."

"No it's not okay Kyo!" Tohru said being serious "It's my job to take care of this family!"

"Well Tohru" Kyo tried to convince her "It's to late to go to the store, it's dark outside!"

"Oh, I'll be fine!" trying to convince herself more than Kyo "It's not that dark, and I'll only be gone a minute."

"I still don't like it!" Kyo yelled "It's not okay for you to just go walking around at night!"

'I don't want anything to happen to you' Kyo said to himself 'I'd never forgive myself if something did happen'

Tohru started crying

"Wait!...What's wrong!?" Kyo said kneeling down to where Tohru was sitting.

"I promised Shigure that I'd take care of everything" the tears keep coming "And right now Kyo, I'm not taking care of you."

'Oh mom, I've failed, I've failed Shigure, and now I've failed Kyo' Tohru wiped her eyes 'But I wont give up yet!'

"Kyo, I'm going to go get you milk, and I'll be careful, I promise!"

"Well..." Kyo was about to protest but he saw the new tears brimming in her eyes. 'I need you to stay here though' Kyo thought, but he said "Be safe"

"Thank you" a few fresh tears strayed from their place in her eyes. "I will"

And she left to go get the milk for her beloved, smiling at the thought of pleasing him.

"Please be safe" Kyo whispered as she walked away "For my sake, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Yeah I know it's a little sappy. But hey, whatever! Oh the next chapter is better, and Kyo confesses his love for Tohru, but he doesn't know that Tohru heard him.


	4. The Lost Chapter

Hey guys, sorry for the mix up! This is now considered "The Lost Chapter!"  
Well here it is! Enjoy!

Tohru had bought the milk for Kyo, and was headed home. She fingered the milk lovingly.

'Anything for my Kyo' she sighed 'No not my Kyo, just Kyo, he probably never will be mine.'

Fresh tears poped out of her eyes, and she just stood there in the middle of the path, surrounded by trees, crying.She was crying so hard, that she never heard the footsteps behind her.

"What's wrong girlie?" asked the mysterious man.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to desturb you!"

"Oh, that's okay, I'm glad you did" said the man coming closer and looking Tohru up and down.

Tohru started to feel uncomfortable, the man was so close, that she could smell his breath, and it smelled like he had been drinking.

"Um...I'm sorry sir, but I have to go now." Tohru started backing away.

"Oh you're not going anywhere girlie" he grabbed Tohru before she could take another step. He started grabing her and trying to kiss her neck. Tohru started struggling, she didn'tknow what to do, then it hit her!

"Kyo!" Tohru screamed "Kyo! Help!"

'Oh I hope he hears me! We should be close enough to the house'

"What did you say?!" The man just realized that she had said something.

"Kyo!" Tohru yelled again.

Kyo's ears perked up, since Tohru had left he had been sitting on the roof watching for her.  
He herd her screaming for him, and it sounded like she was in trouble!

"Tohru!" Kyo yelled, and jumped off the roof and started running when his feet touched the ground.

"Kyo!" Tohru yelled again as frightened tears poured down cheeks.

SMACK!

"Stop calling him you slut!" He had slapped Tohru, and she instantly stopped.

'Oh, I hope Kyo heard me' Tohru was desperatly thinking.

'He's feeling up my shirt' tears kept coming 'And he's kissing my neck, I can't move, mom, he has me pinned against this tree!'

Kyo was running faster and harder than he ever had before, he finally got to where Tohru was pinned up against a tree, struggling, with a guy who was feeling all over her!

Kyo's blood started to boil, and then he realized Tohru saw him.

"Kyo!" Tohru yelled.

"I said stop calling his name bitch!" he slaped Tohru and she fell to the ground "You're my slut now!"

That's all Kyo had to hear to start charging at the man with all he had! He tackled the man, and started punching with all his might.

"You will not do that to Tohru ever again!" He punched the already bleeding man.

"And you will never call her that again!"

"Why?" The man mumbled "Why let a girl make you weak?" the man smirked and that made Kyo's blood boil even more.

"Just some stupid, ditzy girl, nothing special!" said the man.

Kyo started kicking and punching the man!

"Aww" the guy managed to mumble "Did I hit a weak spot?" He laughed

"Shut up!" Kyo kicked the man in the cheast and made blood pour out of the man's mouth.

"Tohru is the sweetest most kind person in the world!"

'I'm sure she's blacked out already' Kyo thought.

"And I love her!" Kyo shouted and icked the man one last time.

Thats when Tohru blacked out.


	5. Who was it?

Kyo stood there admiring how battered up this man was, and then he remembered why he had kicked this guy's ass.

"Tohru!" Kyo yelled and ran over to Tohru's side. He checked to see if she was still breathing

"She's just blacked out" Kyo said happily, sighing a breath of relief.

Kyo felt tears well up in his eyes.

'No, she's okay, don't cry' Kyo said to himself as tears of joy fell from his eyes onto Tohru.

'How am I going to get her home without transformin?!' Kyo realized that he face to face with a difficult problem.

'Well, I have to get her home' Kyo stooped lower to put one of his hands against Tohru's back, and his other under her knees.

Kyo held Tohru an arms length away, and ran to the house.

"She's shaking" Kyo said looking at Tohru. Kyo stoped and felt Tohru's cheek.

"She's freezing!" Kyo yelled. Kyo pulled pulled Tohru as close to his body as he could, and started running again.

When Kyo got to the door of the house he kiked his shoes off and started thinking of where the warmest room in the house would be.

Then he remembered! Shigure has a fireplace in his study.

Kyo walked down the hall to Shigure's study, and was about to kick the door down untill he heard Shigure speaking in the back of his head.

FLASHBACK

"Kyo, try not to destroy my house while I'm gone!" Shigure said smiling. Then left a pissed off Kyo.

END FLASHBACK

So instead of kicking the door down, he slid it open with his foot.

Kyo set Tohru down in front of the fireplace, and started to make the fire. Kyo went outside and found a small stack of chopped wood.

He took three logs off the pile, and brought them inside.

Kyo tossed the wood in the fireplace, then he took yesterdays newspaper and tore it up, then he took a match out of it's container and lit

a piece of the newspaper and then threw it into the fireplace.

Kyo went to the hall closet and got a few blankets to make Tohru more comfortable, he grabbed a pillow while he was getting these things for her.

he went back into Shigure's study, and made a bed for Tohru, the gently placed her on it and covered her up.

Kyo brushed Tohru's hair out of her face, and felt her forehead burning.

"Aww Hell! Now she has a fever!" Kyo yelled!

Kyo ran into the kitchen and got a bowl of water and a washcloth to clean Tohru up with.

Kyo dipped the washcloth in the water and gently washed the dirt off of Tohru's face and neck, her her hands and arms.

" She has bruises where that punk was touching her!" Kyo said. His eye started twitching, and he ripped the cloth to shreds.

"Control your anger!" Kyo said through clenched teeth.

Kyo went to get another washcloth to lay on Tohru's head to col her fever. When he came back into the study, Tohru was stirring.

Kyo's heart leapt, then fell when she stpped moving.

Kyo dipped the cloth in water and placed it on Tohru's

As if on cue, Tohru's eye's sprang open.

She started gasping as if she had been under water too long, and was coming up for air.

Tohru grasped her throat and Kyo saw the markings of the man. His hand prints where he had held her by the throat, Tohru's blood rose

around parts of her throat where the man had been sucking on it. And Kyo's anger grew behound what he had felt before.

Kyo clenched an unclenched his hands, and gritted his teeth. But then he looked at Tohru, and saw that she was crying, and she had hudled

herself up closer to the fire.

Kyo instantly softened, and said to Tohru in a gentle tone

"Tohru, that...man, he...he didn't..._do_ anything did he?"

Tohru just shook her head but started to cry harder.

"Kyo," Tohru gasoed "I...I" Tohru struggled to say.

"What Tohru?" Kyo asked gently putting loving hands on Tohru's shoulders. Kyo felt Tohru cringe at the touch of his hands, Kyo also felt his heart break.

'After what happened to her tonight' Kyo thought 'Tohru will never wantto be around guys again'

"What is it Tohru?" Kyo asked again squeezing Tohru's shoulders, and trying to keep the tears from coming.

Before Kyo knew what happened, Tohru had lept into his arms and whispered to Kyo

"Kyo I know who did it!" she gasped and clung to the orange cat she was now holding.

"Who Tohru, who was it?!" Kyo yelled through clenched teeth.

"Kyo" Tohru said between gasps for air and tears streaming down her face. "It was my uncle!"


	6. Kyo's Quest part 1

Hey Guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! But I swear! Teachers are insane! They try to cram so much information into your head that it will explode!

But anyways! Sorry for the Delay! And if ANYONE!!! has any suggestions about the next few chapters! Feel free to help!!! Well Enjoy the chapter

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?!" Kyo screamed.

There was a poof, and a puff of orange smoke, and there sat Kyo naked.

Tohru quickly closed her eyes and turned away as Kyo got dressed.When he was done, Kyo walked over to Tohru and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Tohru," Kyo said "are you sure it was him?

Tohru nodded.

"Yes Kyo, I saw his face" Tohru started to cry again.

"Shhh" Kyo whispered. "It's going to be okay Tohru, I'm here. And I'm never going to let anyone do this to you ever again." Kyo started to stroke Tohru's hair.

Tohru's heart lept.

'Did he mean what he said back there?' Tohu started getting excited. 'Does he love me?'

Tohru allowed Kyo to stroke her hair until she fell asleep. And when she did fall asleep, Kyo layed her on the bed he made for her, and covered her up. Then he left her a note.

"Tohru" Kyo whispered in her ear "I'll be back" and then Kyo kissed Tohru on the cheek.

"I love you Tohru." Kyo said.

And then Kyo walked out the door to go find the man that did this to Tohru.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um.....Yeah, well it was longer on paper! runs and hides Please don't hurt me! I promise I'll update asap!! REVIEW!!!! The more Reviews the sooner I update!


	7. Kyo's Quest part 2

Hey everybody! hides from pitchforks I actually wrote this chapterlast sunday, and tried to post it, but my whole block had a black-out! It was weird! And then on monday I had practice and tons of homework, but I typed it. Sorry to say I can't post it untilthis sunday. Yes I know tear.

Well I want to thank these people.

tori007otaku

Zaq( ) ( even though I'm a little scared of you, what would you have done if I wouldn't have updated soon?)

CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl

Sami the archangel

angelicjapgurl

Miss Yukishiro ( I'm a little scared of you too! And _I_ care about school, well sorta)

And of course AnimeFreaks13, what would I have done without you?

All of you keep me on my toes, and make me write more. So without further adue, Promises chapter 7!

-

Kyo walked down the oathway where he had found Tohru and...and...

' I can't even bring myself to think that Tohru's uncle would do this to her!'

Kyo started to walk faster, his anger increasing the closer he got to where he had seen Tohru onned to the tree.

' I need to calm down! Nothing happened! But still!'

Kyo punched the tree that was closest to him.

Kyo felt the pain come to his hand and up into his wrist. He backed up and slipped on something.

Kyo rolled over on his stomache to get a better look at whatever it was that he slipped on.

"Blood" Kyo Said.

'Tohru's ubcle must of gone this way.'

Kyo smirked. He must have hurt they guy really bad if he left trails of blood when he walked.

Kyo started to follow the blood tracks.

There were bloody shoe prints on the sidewalk, and drops of blood here and there along the grass.

Kyo followed the tracks until he realized the buildings around him, and saw Tohru's grandfather's house, where her uncle now lived.

Kyo's fingers dug into his skin as his fists clenched and his anger rose.

FLASHBACK

"So, these were the guys the little tramp was shacken up with"

END FLASHBACK

Kyo could feel the veins popping out of his head. He was angry. And the cats around him could sense it.

Kyo started kicking and slashing at the air, trying to get the dozens of cats that where srowding around him.

When Kyo got free of the litter of cats, he ran to the door of Tohru's grandfather's house.

' Wait...' Kyo was having second thoughts.' What if Tohru was wrong? Or what if he's not here, and it's just her grandfather that's here?'

Kyo's hand let go of the handle.

' Wait! I've never had to question Tohru's judgement before!'

Kyo put his hand back on the handle.

' It's a chance I'll just have to take!'

Kyo Gripped the handle and threw the door open. Kyo ran throughout the rooms downstairs.

When Kyo didn't find him downstairs he went up the stairs and went to the closest door, opened it, and finding nothing left the room.

Kyo walked back to the hallway and there he was! Just standing there in shock!

' This' Kyo thought ' This is the man that I was beating up earlier!'

Kyo Stood there shocked.

' Tohru was right!'

Kyo shook the shock from his body and ran at Tohru's uncle.

He startedd running towards the room to his left, and locked Kyo out.

' This is the guy that was going to rape Tohru!' Kyo thought.

He kicked the door down with one smooth kick.

Kyo stormed into the room and crossed over to Tohru's uncle. Kyo grabbed his throat and slid him up the wall.

"Why" Kyo asked through clenched teeth. "Why Tohru? What did she ever do to you"

"She was perfect, and she wasn't mine" he said trying to gasp for breath.

"You bastard" Kyo said and pulled back his fist.

"Kyo" a small voice said from behind them.

Kyo turned around. He was shocked to see who was standing there!

"Tohru" Kyo said in his state of shock.

"Kyo, lets go home."

And that's all it took for Kyo to let go of her uncle and follow Tohru out of the door.

-

So? What did you think? Oh and if you want me to write more of "Promises" read "Finding the Strength" because I want more reviews on that! And the more reviews I get on both of them, the more chaps I write! Well read on!


	8. Kyo's Almost Confession

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM BAAAAAAAAAACK!

Lol! Okay sorry it took me so long to update! Please don't be mad. But I promise you there will be more of Promises and Finding the Strength! Okay, without further due. Chap 8 of Promises!

'I can't believe she stopped me!' Kyo was screaming inside.

"Why did you stop me! I could've kicked his ass! And after what he almost did to you!" Kyo yelled at Tohru.

"I know Kyo" Tohru said. "I'm sorry. I just..."

Tohru couldn't take it anymore, she broke down and ran. Into the forest and off the path, not caring where she was going, just running.

Kyo hesitated a moment before running after her.

"Tohru!" Kyo yelled. "Tohru! Come back! Please!" Kyo dive in and out of the trees. He skidded to a stop at the edge of the lake. And there she was, a few yards down, crying.

Kyo ran to her side and grabed her. Tohru jumped, scarred, not knowing who it was. Kyo grabbed Tohru's shoulders, and shool her slighty and yelled...

"Don't ever do that again! What were you thinking!"

Tohru just stared at Kyo, wide eyed and in disbelief. She had made Kyo mad again. Why couldn't she do anything right?

"You had me so worried" Kyo said. Tohru looked up. Did she hear Kyo right? Was he worried about her?

"I thought I lost you again. Promise me you won't run away again?" Kyo said so gently, tears briming on the edge of his voice.

Tohru looked up at Kyo. This man she loved. That she cared about so much that she'd give her life for.

"Promise me" Kyo interupted Tohru;s thoughts.

"I...I...I will try my hardest not to" Tohru said. She couldn't promise anything right now.

"Promise me!" Kyo said urgently.

"I promise" Tohru said.

"Tohru" Kyo said. "I...I have something to tall you". Kyo took a deep breath. 'It's now or never. I'll tell her how I feel, and then she can do whatever she wants. I wonn't try to stop her.' Kyo said to himself.

"Tohru" Kyo drew in a shakey breath. "Tohru, we've known each other for a long time. And our friendship has grown. It has been the best time of my life. And I don't ever want to forget it".

"Me either" Tohru said.

"Tohru, I..."

Before Kyo could finish his sentence, he was pushed out of the way by Yuki. The rat.

So...how'd you like it? I thought I'd through in a twist there. Will Kyo ever tell Tohru his true feelings? How will Tohru react? Tune in next time! Okay just kidding. lol. I'll updated soon. I promise.


End file.
